Pup Fandango
What would happen if Paw Patrol was Grim Fandango. Plot The game opens in the city of El Marrow, where DOD travel agent, otherwise known as a reaper, Rocky works. He is first seen welcoming Cooper, to the lootout. Rocky explains that each immigrant soul must embark on a journey, which normally takes four Mouths — unless that soul had been very good in life and deserves a better way to travel. However, Rocky finds that Cooper does not qualify for any travel package. Cooper is then forced to travel on foot with The Excelsior – a walking stick with a compass in the handle. Cooper takes his situation in stride, stating that at least he isn't stuck like Rocky is. After returning to the office, Rocky receives a special service order: a mass poisoning happened, and there were too many dead to assign customers. Rocky took advantage of what seemed like the perfect opportunity to get a good client. However, Rubble, Rocky's business rival and coworker, had given Rocky's driver the day off, preventing him from getting a good client. Rocky then goes to the garage and meets Zuma. He hires Zuma as his new driver, though it was already too late: by the time Rocky had arrived in the Land of Real, there was only one dead body left: Sparky, a snotty soul. Tired of getting bad clients, Rocky decides to steal one of Rubble's clients: Tundra. He is convinced that Tundra deserves a Double-N Ticket because she was a very kind pup, dedicating her time to the most needed. To Rocky's surprise, his office computer concludes that Tundra deserves nothing. He leaves his office and is suddenly called by Ryder, his boss. After an argument between employer and employee, Ryder asks his secretary, Shye, to call Rocky – only to discover that she had already left, saying "she had a long walk ahead". Rocky is fired and locked in Zuma's room in the garage. Some time passes, and a stranger offers to unlock the door, if only Rocky would swear loyalty to the DOD, which Rocky refuses to do, even after being asked several times. Convinced of Rocky's will, the husky reveals himself to be Kirby, and invites Rocky to join the Lost Souls Alliance, a revolutionary organization of which he is founder. Within the LSA hideout, Rocky learns that there is a web of corruption within the DOD, Tundra being one out of many others cheated out of their Double-N tickets. Part of the scam is automatically saddling innocent agents like Rocky with bad clients and outright rigging his computer to have all his clients receive nothing, no matter how good they were. Like Rocky, Kirby was once a reaper himself. Skye is also shown to be an LSA agent. After running some errands for Kirby, he helps Rocky get out of El Marrow, following an underground passage that opens at the edge of the Petrified Forest. Venturing within, Rocky finds an unemployed and devastated Zuma, the two travel through the Petrified Forest unhindered before encountering the Labrador beavers, which Rocky defeats with the use of a fire extinguisher. After getting out of the Forest, the pair reach Rubacava. Searching for Tundra, Rocky wanders into the dense fog, only to fall off the end of a terrace and into the water below. He is saved by a sailor named Dusty. After being saved, Rocky goes to a restaurant and finds Cooper, who is working as a janitor. Cooper explains that he is waiting for his Family, saying that Rocky would be free to take his job as soon as his wife arrived. Rocky tries to help look for Cooper's Mother, though he learns through Skiff that she left Rubacava two months prior, in the arms of another man. Upon learning this, Cooper decides to look for his family himself, leaving Rocky with the job. The Mouth ends with a reflection of Cooper: Rocky mopping the floor, waiting for Tundra. A Mouth later, Rocky is the owner of the restaurant Café Calavera, which is also a nightclub and a casino. Rocky is first seen smoking on the roof, when his employee, Princess, appears and tells him that a client is looking for him. Rocky dismisses her, but a persistent Princess wins the argument. Rocky goes to see the client, who looks suspiciously like Tundra. The strange person is revealed to be a demon raven, and upon being approached, flies away. Rocky uses the on-terrace binoculars and sees Tundra being manhandled by Rubble onto a cruise ship. Rocky tries to give chase, though loses his grip when Tundra throws a bottle at him. Rocky is once again saved by Skiff. Rocky learns that the ship is headed to Puerto Zapato, and that the Limbo is the only ship that goes that far. In order for Rocky to get onto the ship, he needs to do three things: Get tools for Zuma, obtain membership to the Sea-Bee Union, and take the place of Seaman Naranja, the only sailor yet to report for duty. Manny talks with TFC, an unemployed Sea-Bee, and learns that TFC doesn't have his tools anymore: he had to sell them to feed his family and tries to live honestly, but barely manages. Rocky convinces him to rebel against the opression, but TFC is seen by the police and is arrested. Rocky looks for Blizzard and Marshall, Ralph's lawyer in the Blue Casket, Rosie's nightclub and a place for beatniks. There, he finds Skip, a photographer who is trying to prove that Rosie is not good for Ralph, takes a photo of Marshall and Rosie kissing each other and runs away. She manages to hide the photo and leave clues, but Marshall sprouts her before Rocky could get there. Following the clues, Rocky finds the photo and blackmails Marshall to free TFC. TFC retrives his tools back and protests against the tirany. Rocky ask Zuma to carry when they are leave the town. With help from the criminal Chowchilla Charlie, who promises to make a Union Card, if Rocky retrieves some stolen money from Ralph. Using a VIP Pass, Rocky enters in High Rollers Lounge. He locks Raoul and waits Zuma to drink all the wine, then hides himself in the barrel to get into the cellar. Using a fork-lift to stop the elevator, Rocky discovers a secret room and finds the Ethan's (Me) suitcase. For Rocky' surprise, there wasn't money inside but hundreds of Double-N Tickets. He hands over the suitcase to Ethan and receives the Union Card. To stop Steele to get aboard, Rocky goes to Star's place where Naranja is making a tattoo. Using a turkey baster filled with hookah, Manny makes Steele fall in sleep. Then, he rips Steele' chain and goes to the morgue. There, he throws the chain in the corpse, making both Velasco and the legist Membrillo to believe that Steele was sprouted. After doing all this things, Rocky closes his own nightclub by making the Poilce to lose. Dusty starts a blitz in the place and Zuma is kicked out from the High Rollers Lounge. They get aboard in Velasco' ship and the year ends with Rocky cleaning the floor. In the third year, Manny is captain of the former Limbo ship re-named Lola (after his friend who was sprouted on the lighthouse in year 2) along with Glottis, the ship is heavily modified and able to move at great speed but now anchored at Puerto Zapata. Upon his arrival a carrier pigeon from Salvador informs Manny that Meche never made it that far, but threw herself overboard at The Pearl. At the same time a customs inspection is underway but it's a trap leaving the crew sprouted. Glottis manages to save Manny from the boarders and with clever use of the anchors, they're able to escape before finally sinking in what remains of their ship. Under the ocean they meet a strange little fellow who tells them he's been walking the ocean floor for years, and that a strange glow in the distance is "The Moon" at once, Manny suspects it's The Pearl and again with Glottis' help, they make their way over to find an octopus who snatches souls who've been dropped from above ships and takes them captive in a submarine only to sail away to a small outcrop island at the edge of the world where they are kept from their destinations and used for mining coral for making lightbulbs as a cover operation. Here Rocky looses Zuma but reunites with Tundra who had become angrier than she was, yet offers to trust Rocky if he trusts her, but she needs a token first. Later after some revelations, Rocky finds Zuma and they with Tundra manage to escape in an even older ship rescued from the edge of the outcrop. After seeing their ship attempting to escape, an enraged Rubble pulls alongside of it in his submarine, the roof of which becomes the site of a scythe duel between him and Rocky. Rubble gains the upper hand quickly, relentlessly taunting Rocky and insulting his salesmanship abilities. Rocky then stabs Rubble's submarine Driver in the eye, and it flees, badly wounded. It is here that Rubble's arrogance reaches an almost hysterical crescendo; he knocks Rocky down and screams at him: "I don't believe you, Rocky! You're losing a fight so you pick on one of my Humans? Why can't you be more like me, Rocky? I'm trying to show you how you just don't listen! Why, If you'd just adopt the proper attitude, just look what could happen to you!" Unbeknownst to Rubble, as he berated Rocky, the SS Lamacha approached him from behind, and after he delivers his final lines, he is sucked into the coral crushers and torn to pieces, killing him. Rocky was saved from the crushers by the Angelitos, who lifted him to safety. Mouth 4 opens at the site of a large Mayan style temple, Tundra, Zuma, Rocky and a few other souls have walked there across snowy wastes, and this journey has exhausted Zuma who was very weak from not eaten for such a long time. The Mayan temple is a gateway to the Land Of Eternal Rest, it's guarded by a Mayan Priest who is keeping everyone but Manny, Meche and Glottis in a waiting room, waiting for their tickets. Trying to explain to the Priest, a train approches with Marshall and Blizzard the Lawyers were on board, as they most likey got their tickets by ill gain, the train transformes into a devil-train and plunges to a firely pit. Manny then manages to help find a fuel for a vehicle that the Labradors build, and it takes them all the way back to Rubacava in order to pick up their vehicle which will take them further back to El Marrow which has changed and is now called Nuevo Marrow. There's a new boss in Marrow, his name is Mr Carburettor, he runs a huge city of lights and gambling, even the D.O.D has changed into a casino. Upon returning to the L.S.A a member crawls in having been Murdered, but are saved by Kirby, being cut in two, he can perform special skills which Rocky uses later to help complete a disguise. When he finally makes it to the head office, Mr Carburettor escapes with a suitcase full of double N tickets, catching up with him is thanks and no thanks to Skye who it turns out is working for Carburettor and already beheaded Kirby. Manny however isn't out of tricks and after surviving a shot himself uses sproutilla to fnally see the end of Mr Carburettor. After the demise of LeMans, Rocky and everyone he helped is seen on the Double N train heading back for the Mayan temple, Manny says his goodbyes to Zuma who is sad to see his friend go, but will be happy with his new life. Rocky and Tundra are finally together going into the final resting place as a mariachi band plays them on their way. Parody * Alex Porter: Clown * Baby Kodi (from Balto): Bibi Peligiano * Cooper: Celso * Rubble: Domino Hurley * Ryder: Don Copal * Skye: Eva * Nava (from Balto): Gate keeper * Zuma: Gotties * Blizzard: Hector LeMans * Princess: Lupe * Rocky: Manuel Calavera * Ralph (from Balto): Maximino * Tundra: Mercedes Colomar * Marshall: Nick Virago * Rosie: Olivia Ofrenda * Baby Aleu (from Balto): Pugsy Peligiano * Kirby (from Balto): Salvador Limones * Chase: Brennis the Tube Switcher Trivia * Marshall and Rubble are Bad Guys.